


When Did We Become An Us?

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Cassian knew when he slid his key in the door and turned the lock that Jyn would be waiting on the other side of the door.  They'd never said they were dating, they'd never said they were in a relationship, but somehow along the way Jyn had unofficially moved in, and now, Cassian couldn't imagine his life without her.





	When Did We Become An Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rogue One.
> 
> This idea was just a little earworm. The characters are a few years older than they were in the movies to allow for specifically mentioned life experiences.

Cassian had made it through the day with minimal sarcastic comments from his best friend Kay Twoso and had managed to resist the urge to hurl his stapler at Draven's head when the man asked for an update on the Momtha contract for the third time in an hour. While going to work for a big government contractor after his time in the military had seemed like a good idea at the time, there were days Cassian wished he was working at his family's bakery, or some other equally appealing job where he wasn't constantly neck deep in contracts and security clearance and tension headaches.

Even Kay was beginning to show annoyance under the strain of working with Draven as their director. Maybe after this contract was done he'd try and convince Kay to leave again, but he wasn't leaving his best friend and former squad mate behind. He'd refused to leave Kay behind when they'd been stationed in the desert, he'd be damned if he left him behind at a soul-sucking corporation.

He sighed as he slid the key home in the front door, hearing the familiar sound of the cogs tumbling and the door unlocking. It was after 19:00, and he already knew he would find Jyn in his living room, probably curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and grading papers. He smiled a little wearily as he opened the door, greeted by the smell of seasoned pot roast in the crock pot and the sound of rainstorms on the stereo. 

As Cassian predicted, Jyn was curled up on his couch, barefoot and dressed in jeans and what look suspiciously like one of his hoodies, sipping mint tea as she poured over a student's paper on her lap-desk. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and it struck Cassian how perfectly comfortable and _at home_ she looked on his couch.

Technically Jyn leased an apartment with Bodhi about fifteen minutes from Cassian's house, but when Bodhi and Wedge had started dating a year ago, Jyn had begun showing up as Cassian's place, randomly at first, and then pretty much every day, using the key that Cassian had given her in case of emergencies. It wasn't as if they hadn't been friends for years or she hadn't spent every Friday night at his place before.

Several times during the first few months when Jyn had begun steadily showing up at his house in the evenings after work or class she'd started falling asleep on his couch. Around month three after complaining about her back hurting under her breath the next morning, Cassian had gently shaken her awake two nights later and told her to just come sleep with him. They were friends, they'd shared a bed before on vacation, why not now? Cassian had owned his place for over a year at that time and still hadn't bought a bed for the guest room.

Some how one night had turned into another, and six months after Bodhi and Wedge had started dating, Jyn spent the night more often than not, and Cassian was used to waking up next to her. Somehow most nights they ended up gravitating towards each other in their sleep and would wake up in a tangle of limbs. Jyn would never admit it aloud, but she liked to cuddle. Somewhere along the way Cassian had surrendered a portion of his closet and some of the drawers in his dresser to her. 

Now a year after Jyn had begun invading his home, Cassian was fairly certain almost all of her clothing was at his house, along with random personal belongings that she considered essential. Somehow, Jyn had moved in with him, slowly, over the course of a year, and he hadn't noticed until just recently, and found he had no objections to the idea.

Cassian knew most nights he would get home from work and Jyn would be home, unless she was researching something for her doctorial dissertation or meeting with one of the students in the classes she TA'd for, and then she would have texted him or told him ahead of time. Somewhere along the way, Jyn had become his unofficial roommate.

"Evening Cas," Jyn greeted, barely glancing up from the papers, but there was warmth in her tone was she spoke. "Dinner should be just about ready."

Cassian dropped his laptop bag by the door and shucked his coat and shoes before moving towards the kitchen to make plates for both of them and grabbing a cup of tea for himself. He rather liked Jyn's electric tea kettle. He should have noticed she'd more or less moved in with it appeared on his counter three months ago. 

He set Jyn's plate on the end table next to her and settled on the couch beside her, feeling her gravitate naturally towards him even as she graded papers. After another ten minutes she shuffled the papers together and capped her pen, sliding it all into her bag by the couch and retrieved the plate he'd gotten for her.

"How was your day?" Jyn asked as she flipped the TV on and Cassian heard the opening rifts of a Supernatural episode come on from one of the episodes they'd DVRed. 

"Draven gets more frustrating everyday," Cassian muttered to her as she leaned into his side.

"Tell you, you should quit. Go back to school and get your masters while you work for the bakery, you'll be a lot happier," Jyn informed him. Her eyes were on her food as she spoke, and he felt his mouth tug up in amusement as he leaned forward and brushed a light kiss against her forehead.

"You may be right, but I need to finish this contract first. You know I hate leaving things unfinished," he told her.

"You and Kay both," Jyn agreed. "Bet he could find work easily. He's already got his CPA, he's wasting it working under Draven."

"I'll talk to him," Cassian promised.

Through their quiet conversation, they finished their food and set the plates on the side table to be taken back into the kitchen soon. Mug of tea cradled in her hand, Jyn leaned into Cassian and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the two of them moving easily together.

They watched Dean flirt inelegantly with Daphne on the screen and Jyn snorted as it reminded her of something. "That red head from Accounting still flirting with you?" she asked in an amused tone.

Cassian glanced down at his unofficial roommate. "After your interaction with her at the last work happy hour?" he asked. "She's evidently told everyone you and I are dating, and no one's tried to flirt with me since because she told them you're a fierce little wildcat."

Jyn smirked faintly in amusement, then she blinked, eyes going momentarily wide, and her green eyes met Cassian's brown. "Everyone you work with thinks we're dating?"

"Well, we sort of are," Cassian shrugged. "Friends cuddle and all, even share beds, but you and I do pretty much everything together."

Plus all those times they'd told each other 'I Love You' and last month Cassian had figured out he didn't mean it in a platonic way...

Jyn blinked again, then her face broke into a soft smile. "I guess we sort of are dating. I mean, I do love you and all, and not just as a friend."

Cassian's heart beat just a little faster for a moment as she said that aloud. Then he smiled, and leaned in as Jyn turned her face up to meet his. "I love you too," he replied. "Not just as a friend."

When they did finally break apart from kissing, Jyn's hair was a bit mussed and she still had her fingers wound in Cassian's. "So," she said in a casual tone, "You're my boyfriend?"

Cassian laughed. "Yes, Jyn, I'm your boyfriend, and you are my girlfriend."

"Good." She held her arms up to him. "Carry me to bed?"

Cassian laughed again, taking it for the demand it was, and lifted her up off the couch. Dishes could be seen to later. For now, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company, as an official couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you know what episode of Supernatural they were watching.


End file.
